


You Know You Want To

by Cody_kun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation kink, M/M, Prompt Fill, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/pseuds/Cody_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a prompt received on Tumblr involving Sly, Aoba, and spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> ONE OF MANY PROMPTS I RECIEVED ON TUMBLR (minkyminkycocoapuffs)
> 
> slyao prompt: aoba getting sly to try out a kink that aoba seems interested in like spanking or something like that and sly has a blast with teasing aoba about it
> 
> I hope I delivered uvu I know it's short but I'm hella lazy I'm sorry
> 
> Enjoy~

"You know you want to."

Aoba, lips pressed into a firm line—as they usually were, to be quite honest—shook his head hard.

"I don't."

"You do."

Aoba curled in on himself.

"I-It's—" He swallowed hard; the words wouldn't come out, like they were glued to the back of his throat. "...Embarrassing."

Sly grinned.

"It's just _me,_ Aoba."

"That makes it worse!"

Aoba pressed his mouth against his knees, shivering from the thought alone: ass bare, body draped over Sly's lap, Sly whispering dirty things to punctuate each slap, slap, _slap_ —

Sly was in Aoba's face.

With a squeak, Aoba reeled back, hand over his heart as it pounded so hard he felt it. He didn't like that look; Sly was much too amused.

"...I don't—"

"You do."

Aoba gulped.

"...But you're gonna…" He looked to the patterned bedspread, kneading it with one hand. "You're gonna make fun of me."

"You can always get me back, right?" Sly eased himself down onto the bed next to Aoba, lip caught firmly between his teeth. Aoba's breath hitched. "Besides—I know it'll turn you on." He swooped down, lips pausing right outside of Aoba's ear. "I'll make you cum so hard embarrassment will be the last thing on your mind."

Aoba's face felt as hot as the sun.

"O—..." He gulped yet again, hand pressed against the side of his face; it really was warm. "...Okay."

Sly was much too good at getting what he wanted.

With a look of pure glee, Sly wiggled away, settled on the edge of the bed, and patted his lap.

"It's all yours."

Aoba glowered.

"I'm gonna regret this," he muttered, crawling closer. With a tentative look at Sly's smiling face, and an even _more_ tentative look at his lap, Aoba sighed, resigned himself to humiliation—and maybe just a dash of excitement—and lay across it.

He shivered.

"Make it quick, okay?"

Sly ran his fingers over the swell of Aoba's ass.

"No promises."

Sly tugged his pants down.

Aoba squeaked from surprise—did fabric _tear?!_ —then squeezed his eyes shut, body tensing as he readied himself for the first blow.

But it didn't come.

Instead, all he felt were fingers, warm and soft and much too gentle, caressing his ass, sliding between his crack, and he took a sharp breath.

"S-Sly—"

_**Thwack.** _

Aoba squeaked, squirming on Sly's lap—it stung, all right, but the gentle rub that followed made Aoba _ache._

He groaned.

"S—"

_**Thwack.** _

It was harder this time, it stung a little worse, but another gentle rub followed, making Aoba melt.

"I-It—"

_**Thwack.** _

_**Thwack.** _

_**Thwack.** _

Aoba went limp.

It stung, it _burned,_ but so did his stomach, so did his face, and suddenly, he found himself unable to think.

_**Thwack.** _

"Hey, Aoba—"

_**Thwack.** _

"How does it feel?"

_**Thwack.** _

_**Thwack.** _

Sly grinned down at the shivering mess in his lap.

"Have you been a bad boy?"

Aoba could barely nod.

"The _worst_ —" He squealed as Sly smacked his ass again, alternating cheeks and holding him down as he tried to wiggle away. " _S-Sly!"_

"Stop _squirming,_ Aoba," Sly breathed through a chuckle, voice dark with lust as he squeezed a red cheek. "Your punishment's just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> mY FACE IS RED
> 
> BYE


End file.
